


Aziraphale And The Sin Of Gluttony

by Puellainrotis



Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Knows Languages, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Ficlet, Food-Lover Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Seven Deadly Sins, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale is no stranger to gluttony aka when the angel commited the sin of gluttony.Part two of the series
Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986295
Kudos: 17





	Aziraphale And The Sin Of Gluttony

The first thing he ever ate was the remains of Eve's apple. Aziraphale felt slight guilt when he picked the already bitten-into fruit up and took a bite, but he so wanted to know what got Adam and Eve in such trouble.

The sweet, crisp taste of the shiny red apple was simply divine and he understood in a second how tempting can food be.

Ever since that moment, he wasn’t hesitant about trying new foods. He started with the fruit in Eden – fresh pears and tangy berries. Deep-blue plums and juicy peaches. He liked the latter the most, mainly because they were the sweetest of the fruit.

But he only truly fell in love with food once he was sent to Earth. The lazy feasts in ancient Rome, intelligent conversation with wise men while nibbling on grapes. The distinctive cuisine of the medieval times, with its gaping differences between the poverty and hunger amongst ordinary people and the truly gluttonous lifestyle of the wealthy aristocracy.

Every era had its own tasty meals, deliciously smelling desserts and heady alcohol and Aziraphale had never been shy about enjoying them.

He liked the long time gone ancient cuisine as well as modern gastronomy, the cheap street food all around the world as well as the opulent meals in posh restaurants, the well-known luxurious restaurant chains as well as the local pubs no one outside the neighbourhood has ever heard of.

“One beer, please,” he asked the waiter in the pub he visited that day. World war II was going on and his angelic duties had lead him to the small state of Czechoslovakia.

The local cuisine was very tasty, if perhaps a bit heavy on the stomach, but the bitter Czechoslovakian beer could help with that.

“And one serving of a fillet with cream sauce and a side of dumplings, please,” he said once the waiter came to his table.

“Alright, Sir. Will be back in a minute with the beer,” the balding man said before disappearing again.

Aziraphale, as an immortal being who has existed for over six thousand years and as a person that’s interested in expanding his knowledge, has learned more or less every language ever, and so this entire exchange happened in fluent Czech. Knowing many languages proved as useful over the years and his slight accent irritated him more than anyone he has ever spoken with.

Once his drink was on the table, he sipped and sighed contently. The beer back home in Britain was good, yes, but the beer here was better. He wouldn’t miss Czechoslovakia, though, as his presence here meant war problems. No. He would be perfectly fine without Czech beer, back in his bookshop in Soho, in peace, thank you very much.

He realised he needs to repeat the last line of his thoughts when the meal came and almost forgot to switch back to Czech as he spoke.

He ate and tried to think about the flavours and textures in his mouth rather than the mess all over.

The tender beef falling apart in his mouth, the fluffy bready dumplings and the sweet tang of the cranberry preserve, the creamy sauce...

Yes. He liked Czech food.

The pleasant feeling of fullness when he finished his lunch pushed the war related anxiety out of his consciousness and he took a generous sip of the beer.

Aziraphale was no stranger to gluttony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta [HestiaDragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HestiaDragonfly)


End file.
